No me olvides
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: La última noche que Jericho y Kole pasan juntos antes de que él tenga que irse a una misión espacial ha sido memorable. Ha sido la última antes de su partida.


_Ésta ha sido una de mis traducciones más complicadas, no tanto por las palabras, sino por su contenido, pero bueno, por fin después de mucho tiempo pude terminarla._

_Ni esta historia ni los personajes que aparecen en ella me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores y a __Giry Triche__, quien fue autor original de esta tierna historia. Yo sólo la he traducido._

* * *

><p>Kole paseaba por el prado cuando escuchó esa triste música tan familiar. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Jericho sentado bajo su árbol favorito con la luna de fondo, mirándolo con ojos brillantes. Ella sonrió y se acercó a él. Se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y mirándolo dijo:<p>

- ¿Por qué estás triste, Jericho?

Él la miró y le acarició tiernamente una mejilla. Kole desvió la mirada, sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza en su interior.

- No tienes que irte...

Pero él sacudió la cabeza, como diciendo _"No tengo elección."_ Kole lo atrajo hacia sí y después de dejar a un lado la guitarra, ambos se recostaron sobre la hierba, ella apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho y luego de unos minutos dijo entre susurros:

- ¿Quieres entrar? Hace frío aquí.

Jericho asintió, se levantó y extendió su mano hacia ella para ayudarle a levantarse.

Al estar en la habitación de Jericho, ambos se sentaron en la cama y Kole preguntó

- ¿Puedes tocar algo para mi?

Jericho asintió, suavemente acomodó la cabeza de Kole sobre su hombro y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella. Comenzó a tocar algo que era dulce pero a la vez muy triste. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que se detuviera y la mirara con esos hermosos ojos verdes. Ella le acarició una mejilla y lentamente, alzó la cabeza y se inclinó para besarle los labios.

Se separaron luego de unos momentos, Jericho estaba levemente sonrojado. Kole podría haber jurado que él era más lindo que ella. En ese instante, en un momento en el que el amor más puro comenzó a emanar por todo su cuerpo, se acercó a su oído y susurró rozándole el lóbulo con los labios:

- Dame algo para recordarte. Algo... Que garantice que regresarás a mí.

Luego lo atrajo dulcemente para volver a besarlo, esta vez de forma más intensa.

Él se separó un poco de ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Kole podía sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón contra el pecho y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como preguntando "¿Estás segura?" ella lo abrazó y susurró

- Bájame el cierre.

Con manos temblorosas, Jericho tomó el pequeño cierre de su blusa rozándole la nuca y lo deslizó hacia abajo. La luz iluminó su piel haciendo que ambos sofocaran un grito, entonces tomándola por los hombros deslizó la tela hacia abajo, hasta su cintura. Ella no tenía ropa interior puesta.

Entonces Kole, estando frente a él empezó a temblar y tomó su playera con ambas manos. Comenzó a desabotonarla lentamente y la jaló hasta quitársela; su pecho era delgado y liso y su piel pálida. Vacilante, le besó la garganta haciendo que un escalofrío lo recorriera. En ese momento, Kole se armó de valor y presionó su torso desnudo contra el de él susurrando "Quítamelo..." Jericho se obligó a jalarle el vestido hasta quitárselo, dejándole sólo las botas puestas. Kole lo empujó para que quedara recostado y le jaló el pantalón, marcando con sus labios la piel que encontraba. Después de quitarse las botas, Jericho se levantó, tomó a Kole por los hombros y la hizo recostarse. La miró a los ojos.

_- "¿Estás segura de esto?" _

Kole puso una mano sobre su pecho y le acarició una mejilla con la otra y asintió.

Jericho estaba temblando cuando le acarició las piernas a Kole y comenzó a separarlas. Tragó saliva y trató de recordar las historias de sus amigos sobre sexo. Recordó que Kid Flash dijo algo sobre un botón que podía hacer a Jinx gritar toda la noche y que la volvía loca si lo presionaba durante la acción. Chico bestia decía que si mordisqueas suavemente las orejas de tu chica mientras la embistes, ella se transformará. Veloz decía que cuando jalaba el largo cabello de Chesire al hacerlo, ella se transformaba al reconocer que un hombre la estaba dominando.

Comenzó a analizarlo. Kid flash tenía un punto, pero tendría que presionar ese botón a cada momento para darle a Kole el placer que merecía por ser su primera vez. Morderle las orejas podría ser algo incómodo, pero aún podía intentarlo, pero decidió descartar la idea de jalarle el cabello. Trató de recordar si Robin había dicho algo, ya que él es un estratega experto, pero entonces Kole lo tiró del cabello y se rió.

- No me digas que te congelaste. Me estoy enfriando aquí abajo.

Jericho se sonrojó y se río, pero luego se puso serio.

Trató de recordar los detalles de la historia de Kid flash y pasó una mano sobre el vientre de Kole, quien suspiró y se estremeció por el placer, sin embargo cuando sus dedos llegaron a _ese_ lugar se quedó quieta, como si encendiera todo su poder. Jericho suspiró antes de introducir el dedo medio. Kole ahogó un grito y se aferró a su hombro y él comenzó a buscar ese botón. Kid dijo que era como una protuberancia pequeñita que estaba un poco arriba y entonces... ¡Bingo! Lo encontró y dudoso comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre él, haciendo a Kole jadear. Decidió probar la técnica de Chico bestia y se inclinó para tomar con suavidad la oreja derecha de Kole entre sus dientes y comenzó a morderla suavemente. Kole trataba de ahogar sus gritos y comenzó a temblar. Jericho pensó _"Espero estarlo haciendo bien."_ Por los sonidos que hacía Kole, al parecer lo estaba logrando.

Comenzó a presionar ese pequeño botón y ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, la parte superior de su cuerpo se estaba arqueando. Una sonrisa se asomaba al rostro de Jericho cuando comenzó a presionar sin dejar de mover el dedo. Kole se inclinó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con la respiración pesada. Jericho quería que ella llegara, pues sus amigos decían que eso es algo bueno que puedes hacer cuando tu novia se moja.

_- "¿Novia?_ -pensó. Pensó sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo- _¿Eso es Kole para mí? La he amado desde que llegó a sentarse conmigo en la torre para escuchar mi música después del incidente de la hermandad del mal, cuando nadie más me acompañó. Tengo una razón para regresar..."_

Después de algunos momentos, de Kole surgió un grito que Jericho apagó con un beso, temiendo que pudiera despertar a alguno de los titanes que aún dormían. Cuando por fin se relajó, se separó de ella admirando su rostro: estaba empapado de sudor, pero tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella lo miró y exclamó

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

Él ladeó la cabeza hacia una mesita que estaba junto a la cama, sobre la que había una fotografía en la que aparecían todos los titanes hombres y puso los ojos en blanco, Kole se rió y entonces lo empujó llamando su atención, lo miró y dijo:

- Yo voy a hacer lo mismo... Pero tendré que hacer algunos cambios...

Se inclinó hacia su oreja y la tomó suavemente con los dientes, así como él lo había hecho. Entonces le apretó el miembro e indecisa comenzó a jalarlo, haciéndolo jadear. Kole sonrió y movió la mano un poco más rápido.

Jericho cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que iba a llegar pronto, pero no quería hacerlo hasta que Kole tuviera su segundo orgasmo, así que tomó sus manos con suavidad y las apartó de su miembro y luego le separó las piernas hasta que pudo acomodarse ahí en una posición cómoda. Se apoyó sobre los codos, con el pecho contra el de Kole sintiendo cómo se movía tratando de controlar su respiración. Ella gimió_ "estoy lista"_ Jericho apretó los dientes y comenzó a entrar en ella. Se sentía tan cálido... Todo iba bien hasta que topó con una barrera. _"Esto debe ser de lo que Veloz estaba hablando. Creo que debo hacerlo rápido"._ Tomó aliento, se alejó un poco y luego la volvió a embestir con más fuerza rompiendo esa barrera, haciendo que Kole se llevara una mano a la boca y girara la cabeza. Jericho pudo ver que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y entró en pánico _"¡Veloz no dijo que esto la iba a lastimar! ¡Maldito!"_ La besó suavemente secándole las lágrimas con una mano y restregó su rostro en el suyo, que estaba húmedo.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza haciendo que se torciera levemente y susurró _"continúa..."_ Jericho asintió y cerró los ojos para poder controlarse y comenzó a moverse despacio. Después de algunos momentos pensó _"Llevemos esto a otro nivel." _se movió más rápido tratando de tocar _ese_ lugar especial, y lo hizo. Algunos minutos después Kole estaba jadeando con fuerza aferrándose a las sábanas. Jericho comenzó a jadear también, teniendo una sensación desconocida pero agradable en la punta del estómago. Kole lo miró, le puso una mano sobre la mejilla y dijo _"siento algo..."_y él pensó _"debemos tener algún tipo de conexión..."_

Después de algún tiempo Kole dejó salir un pequeño grito y pronto fue seguida por Jericho, quien hundió el rostro en su cuello con un gruñido.

Al terminar se quedaron ahí acostados. Kole le acariciaba el cabello cuando dijo

- Ahora tienes que regresar.

Se levantó y le mostró algo planteado, él lo tomó y la miró como preguntando qué era, y ella le explicó:

- Es un mechón de mi cabello que logré cristalizar. Úsalo por mí, como un recuerdo de que yo te estaré esperando aquí.

Los ojos de Jericho mostraron una emoción muy fuerte y la abrazó tratando de expresar algo que nunca podría decirle.

Ella lo dijo por él: _"Te amo."_

A la mañana siguiente, él estaba con el equipo con el que se suponía que debía ir al espacio, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Heraldo le dio un codazo y susurró "¿Qué tal estuvo tu noche?" Jericho se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Heraldo se rió entre dientes y dijo "¿No te llevas tu guitarra?" Jericho sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Se rascó la nuca y algo en su mano brilló al atrapar la luz. Había dejado su guitarra junto a Kole mientras ella aún dormía y en ese momento sólo pensaba en qué podía llevarle al volver de su misión. Tal vez una roca o incluso un pedazo de estrella. Sabía que era tonto pensar en eso, pero no le importaba.

_"¡Tierra a Jericho! ¿Me escuchas?"_

_..._

Jericho estaba sobre su roca preferida rasgando las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Cuando regresaron por fin a la tierra, se enteró de que había habido una gran batalla. Hubo muchas bajas en el equipo, pero para él, la pérdida más grande fue Kole. Le habían dicho que Kole murió pero no fue posible encontrar su cuerpo. Después de encerrarse varios días en su habitación, le dejó una nota a Robin diciéndole que tenía que regresar a su montaña para poder pensar bien las cosas. Fue algo que le agradó de Robin: lo entendió.

Pero él no lograba comprender por qué Kole había tenido que morir. Su dulce Kole, _suya_... Él jugaba con ese pensamiento y se hacía muchas preguntas a sí mismo: ¿Había ella aprendido a tocar su guitarra? ¿Pensaba en él cuando estuvo lejos? ¿Sabía que había hecho un brazalete con su cabello cristalizado?

Y la última, la más dolorosa de todas... ¿Pensó que él no hubiera podido salvarla cuando su asesino se le apareció? ¿Creyó que la había abandonado, como todos los demás en crisis solían pensar?

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, pero ella se había ido y nadie más podía responderle.

Bajó la cabeza, sus lágrimas cayeron sobre las hermosas flores que tenía a sus pies y tocó la misma canción que tocó para ella aquélla memorable noche, la noche en que todo había sido tan perfecto.

Sabía que tenía deberes qué atender, su equipo lo necesitaba.

Pero en ese momento, él sólo podía llorar la pérdida de la hermosa chica que era la voz de su razón.

* * *

><p><em>¿Pudiste ver por qué fue tan complicado para mí? Lo leí por primera vez hace como seis meses y desde entonces he querido traducirlo, pero siempre que lo intentaba no podía avanzar más que un párrafo o unas cuantas líneas, pero por fin lo he terminado.<em>

_Sólo me queda decir que sí, desafortunadamente Kole sí murió en los cómics originales y no fue un titán por mucho tiempo y Jericho quedó muy afectado por la pérdida._

_Sí, es triste._


End file.
